the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Albus Dumbledore
- Chapter 18 (The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore), 1881''J. K. Rowling's Official Site'' - Wizard of the Month Archive |died=30 June, 1997 - Chapter 2 (In Memoriam) |blood= |marital= |alias=*Dumbledore *Mr Brilliant |title=*Prefect *Head Boy *British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot *Gold Medal-Winner for Ground- Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Conference *Headmaster - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) *Order of Merlin, First Class *Grand Sorcerer *Supreme Mugwump *Chief Warlock |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 1 (The Boy who Lived) |gender=Male |height=Tall |hair=Silver |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Percival - Chapter 2 (In Memoriam) *Kendra *Aberforth *Ariana |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Headmaster |house=Gryffindor - Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters) |loyalty= }} Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian - Chapter 7 (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, (1881 - 30 June, 1997) was Scottish half-blood wizard, a very old, very eccentric yet important man. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts from 1971 to his death in 1997, a teacher at the school before that, and one of the key figures in the resistance against Voldemort. He was responsible for Grindelwald's defeat in 1945, and for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragons' blood. Biography Early life Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was the first child of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, brother of Aberforth and Ariana. When Albus was ten years old, his father was convicted by the Wizengamot of a brutal and notorious attack on three Muggle boys, and was sent to Azkaban. School career Albus started at Hogwarts on 1 September, 1892, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. His arrival was much anticipated, and he began with the burden of unwanted fame due to his father's attack. Although he assured those who asked that he knew his father to be guilty, that was all he could say on the matter; some were disposed to praise his father's actions, believing the Dumbledores to be Muggle-haters, but Albus held these individuals in disdain. In a very short time indeed, however, Albus's fame began to eclipse his father's, and by the end of his first year, he was no longer known as the son of a Muggle-hater, but as nothing more or less than the most brilliant student to ever grace Hogwarts. He always helped and encouraged his friends, and they benefited greatly from his example; he was always willing to assist those in need, and he told his friends even then that his greatest pleasure lay in teaching. Not only did Dumbledore win every prize of note the school had to offer, but in a short time indeed he was in regular correspondence with such notable names as Nicolas Flamel, Bathilda Bagshot and Adalbert Waffling. His career seemed meteoric, and to many the only question was when Dumbledore would become Minister for Magic. Tragedy On the eve following their graduation, Elphias Doge and Dumbledore had planned to take a Grand Tour of the world, a year-long sabbatical. They were staying at the Leaky Cauldron when tragedy intervened. Kendra Dumbledore passed away, leaving Albus the sole breadwinner of the family and providing little financial support for her children. Rather than going on an exciting and promising trip, Dumbledore was forced to remain at home, caring for his young siblings, locked away in the house. Albus's life for the next year was exceedingly dull, and very frustrating for such a brilliant wizard. Towards the end of the year, another loss struck the Dumbledores. Ariana Dumbledore, Albus's younger sister, had been ill for quite some time, and it was with great sadness that the world learned of her passing. Albus became much more reserved and much less light-hearted; he had suffered the pain of an older person at a very young age, and would never be the same again. To add to his misery, this loss led, not to a renewed, closer bond to his brother Aberforth, but a terrible estrangement. He rarely spoke of his parents or sister from then on, and those closest to him followed his example. This, however, was for a much darker purpose than mere mourning. Ariana had not truly been sick; when she was six years old, three Muggle boys spied upon her through the hedge in the backyard, and spotted her doing magic - Chapter 28 (The Missing Mirror). They forced their way through the hedge and attacked her; what they did traumatised her. She could not hide her magic or stop using it, but she refused to practise it freely; it turned inwards and drove her mad. It exploded out of her when she could no longer control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous, though usually she was simply sweet and scared. Kendra therefore dedicated the last years of her life to keeping Ariana quiet, and died when she could not handle her young daughter's explosion. Albus then took over the task of keeping Ariana calm and stopping her from blowing the house up, a task he found thankless. He did quite well for a few weeks, until Gellert Grindelwald showed up in Godric's Hollow. Finally, Albus had an equal, someone who was just as intelligent, brilliant and powerful to talk to, and Ariana's health was no longer as important to Albus. Grindelwald and Dumbledore would lock themselves up in Albus's room, talking for hours on end about world domination and freedom of wizards from oppression; they talked about how everything they did, any deaths or arguments, should be explained as being for the greater good. Peacetime On the night of James and Lily Potters' deaths, Dumbledore had borrowed their Invisibility Cloak, wishing to inspect it, wanting to learn more of it - Chapter 35 (King's Cross). It was an artefact the likes of which he had never seen before: immensely old, yet absolutely perfect in every aspect. When Dumbledore heard about their murders, he felt immensely guilty; he dwelled endlessly on the possibility that if the Potters had had their cloak, they might have been saved. That night, he ordered Hagrid to bring Harry to 4 Privet Drive, to live with his aunt and uncle. He wrote them a letter explaining the situation and begging them to treat Harry as one of their own, explaining that so long as they allowed him houseroom, no matter how grudgingly, he would be safe. Whilst he waited for Hagrid to show up, he conversed with Minerva McGonagall, who had shown up as well on Hagrid's instruction, about the traumatic events that had occurred that night and about his plans for Harry's future. Physical appearance Dumbledore had silver hair and beard long enough to tuck into his belt; he was very tall and extremely thin, and had light, bright blue eyes. His nose was very long and crooked and he wore half-moon spectacles and high-heeled, buckled shoes. Personality and traits Dumbledore was somewhat strange, offering whimsical advice and enjoying candies during some of the most serious situations. It could be said that his absurd waywardness was a manner of disguising his emotions. Trivia *Dumbledore was very fond of sherbet lemons. *In the first two films, Dumbledore was portrayed by actor Richard Harris; following Harris's unfortunate passing, he was replaced by Michael Gambon. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Gryffindors Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Deceased Category:Headmasters